Jimmy Raney
Jimmy Raney (20 August 1927–10 May 1995) was an American jazz guitarist born in Louisville, Kentucky, most notable for his work from 1951 to 1952 and 1962 to 1963 with Stan Getz and for his work from 1953 to 1954 with the Red Norvo trio, replacing Tal Farlow. In 1954 and 1955 he won the Down Beat critics poll for guitar.Down Beat Critics Poll Raney has worked in a variety of jazz mediums, including cool jazz, bebop, post bop, hard bop and mainstream jazz. In 1946 he worked for a time as guitarist with the Max Miller Quartet at Elmer's in Chicago, his first paying gig. Raney also worked in the Artie Shaw Orchestra and collaborated with Woody Herman for nine months in 1948. He also collaborated and recorded with Buddy DeFranco, Al Haig and later on with Bob Brookmeyer. In 1967 alcoholism and other professional difficulties led him to leave New York City and return to his native Louisville.Classic Jazz guitar He resurfaced in the 1970s and also did work with his son Doug, who is also a guitarist.class=artist|id=p7381/biography|pure_url=yes}} All Music Raney suffered for thirty years from Ménière's disease, a degenerative condition that eventually led to near complete deafness in both ears. Fortunately, his playing remained unaffected. He died of heart failure in Louisville on May 10, 1995, just short of his 68th birthday. His obituary in the New York Times called him "one of the most gifted and influential postwar jazz guitarists in the world". [http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=990CE4DF113AF935A25756C0A963958260 NY Times] Discography As leader *1954 Together with Sonny Clark, Red Mitchell, Bobby White (Xanadu) *1954 Minor, Back and Blow *1954 Five *1954 Visits Paris (Fresh Sound, 1954-55) *1954-55 A (Prestige, released 1957) *1956 Indian Summer *1956 Featuring Bob Brookmeyer" (ABC Paramount) *1956 Passport To Pimlico *1957 2 Guitars - with Kenny Burrell (Prestige) *1957 Jimmy Raney in Three Attitudes (ABC-Paramount 1957)with Bob Brookmeyer, Jim Hall Street Swingers *1957 Brookmeyer And Guitars (reissue of three attitudes) (World Pacific/Kimberly) *1964 Two Jims And Zoot with Zoot Sims, Jim Hall, Steve Swallow, Osie Johnson *1974 Raney Haig Special Brew with Al Haig *1974 Momentum with Richard Davis, Alan Dawson (Pausa Records) *1975 The Influence with Sam Jones, Billy Higgins *1976 ... And 1 with Attila Zoller *1976 Solo *1976 The Complete Jimmy Raney In Tokyo (Xanadu) with Charles McPherson, Barry Harris, Sam Jones *1979 Duets (Steeplechase) with Doug Raney *1979 Stolen Moments (Steeplechase) with Doug Raney, Michael Moore *1979 Nardis (dto.) *1980 Here's That Rainy Day (Black & Blue) with Hank Jones, Pierre Michelot, Jimmy Cobb *1981 Raney `81 (Criss Cross) *1983 The Master (Criss Cross) with Kirk Lightsey *1985 Wisteria (Criss Cross) with Tommy Flanagan, George Mraz *1990 But Beautiful (Criss Cross) with George Mraz, Lewis Nash As sideman *1949 Artie Shaw: The Artistry Of Artie Shaw (Fresh Sound) *1950 Stan Getz: The Complete Roost Recordings (Roost, 1950-54) *1951 Teddy Charles: New Directions (OJC, 1951-53) *1951 Stan Getz: At Storyville (Blue Note Records) *1954 Red Norvo: Trio (OJC) *1955 Bob Brookmeyer: The Dual Role Of Bob Brookmeyer (OJC) *1962 Lalo Schifrin: Lalo = Brilliance (Roulette) *1962 Manny Albam: Jazz Goes to the Movies (Impulse!) *1962 Eddie Harris: Bossa Nova (Vee-Jay) *1963 Lalo Schifrin and Bob Brookmeyer: Samba Para Dos (Verve) *1963 Gary McFarland: Point of Departure (Impulse!) *1965 Dannie Richmond: "In" Jazz for the Culture Set (Impulse!) *1965 Shirley Scott: Latin Shadows (Impulse!) *1976 Barry Harris: Tokyo 1976 (Xanadu) References External links *Jimmy Raney fansite Category:Guitarists